Bokura no Kiseki
by Yuki-ChanXTitus
Summary: This fanfiction will tell the romance between two people, the third prince of Moswick Eugene and the noble duke daughter, Lacie Baskerville. They will be connected by arranged marriage from young age but later it will be something that both want to keep.
1. Note

Hi guys

I am back again with a new fanfiction of my favorite manga, it's one of the best manga I have seen and I became addicted to it, but I feel it's not having the attention and focus that it deserves.

So here I am to writing this story for all the fans out there who feel the same way, feel free to write your opinion and if you're a fan please do tell. I will make it sweet and fluffy romance.

Please support my work


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The third prince of Moswick Eugene is walking through the big halls of the castle, looking gloomy and absent minded. As usual his older brother didn't care to see him and he was rejected at the door, with every time he was feeling less and less disappointment as this was the normal relationship between him and his brother, it's not like he don't understand the how busy he is with work but he also as a prince of this country want to be of use and help.

He kept on walking as the servants bowed to him, then he stopped to look outside. From a young age he kept up on studying to be the top at everything like his brother, but now he feels like it doesn't matter anymore if he can't be acknowledged. From this height he had clear view on the gardens, as he was lost on though he noticed his younger brother Walter. As very faint smile appeared on his face, this little prince is one of the reasons Eugene wanted to work hard, the end of the last year Walter was sick and bedridden even the doctors said he may not make. But thankfully he got cured and started to feel better with medicine and the provided treatment, after his recovery a gossip has spread between the people who worked in the castle that the illness of the fourth prince is not really an illness but someone wanted to kill him by poison. Once Eugene heard this gossip he went to ask prince Ishmael about it, even when his brother denied it his reaction and words from that day kept him on alert from his surroundings.

" _Everything happen for a reason; I can't tell you anything now but remember don't trust people who don't deserve it because when your betrayed the one who will suffer the most will be you if you're not strong enough"_

These words were kept in his mind since that day, he kept closer watch on his younger brother and the people who served him. As he watched his brother he noticed another figure with him; a figure of a small girl who he didn't see before.

"Eugene" a hand clasped on his shoulder, it seems that Eugene was lost in his thinking that he didn't sense his brother coming close to him.

"brother, don't sneak up on me please" he replied on his flustered state.

"What are you talking about, I called your name many times; right Oswald?" Ishmael turned to his friend who nodded in agreement. Eugene glances at Oswald as in greetings. Oswald is known in the society for his great abilities and is popular between the girls has is a handsome young man with his black hair and purple eyes.

OswaldBaskerville is the oldest son of the Baskerville family and he is considered as Ishmael trusted aid since they are childhood friend. Even Eugene trust him and speck to him from time to time.

"See, anyhow what are looking at?" Ishmael stood beside Eugene looking outside.

"Nothing in particular I was just thinking" Eugene told his brother, but Ishmael focus is somewhere else

"Oh Walter playing outside with Lacie" he waved to Oswald to come and look, this got Eugene attention.

"Lacie?" he repeated the name. _"So It's the name of the girl I saw"_

"Hmm, what Eugene you didn't meet her yet?" Ishmael asked him

"No, it's my first time hearing this name" it seems that his older brother knows this girl.

"Prince Eugene, Lacie is the name of my little sister" Oswald joined them since the talk is about his cute little sister.

"Heeh, Oswald you have a younger sister?" Eugene asked surprised, he don't remember that Oswald ever talked about her.

"Surprised, this guy is really protective of his sister and don't want her to be stolen from him" Ishmael grinned at his friend who sent him a glare.

"Please don't make fun of my precious sister" he looked at Eugene ignoring the second prince as he completed.

"Lacie was living outside the city with my grandmother, but she passed away last month so she came back home, she's been coming with me and spending her time as playing partner for prince Walter"

"Ah sorry for reminding you" Eugene looked apologetic to Oswald who singled to him that's okay

"Why don't you go and play with them?" Ishmael suggested

"I am not a child"

"I know that, but lately you've been focused on your lesson too much and Walter said he is lonely without you, spend some time with him okay"

"Really …" Eugene felt sorry at his words, because he was the only one who Walter is attached to. Ishmael patted his head, then he took out some from his pocket and give to Eugene

"Here you go, sweets share it with them" a bag of sweets is handed to him

"But..."

"Later, Oswald lets go" and they left, leaving Eugene standing alone.

" _Sometimes I really understand my brother"_ Eugene sighed as he made his way to the garden.

 **In the garden**

"Look at what I made Walter-Sama" Lacie showed the flower crown to the young prince.

"Waah, its very pretty" his little face is showing a big smile, both of them were sitting under a big tree playing. Lacie loved children very much so becoming friend with the little prince was something normal for her, and since she lived at the country side she made a lot of friends with the small children.

At first when her older brother made the suggestion to take her with him, she declined the idea on the spot; but since her mother has lectured her that creating connection with many people is important role as a lady of a respectful house. At last she agreed to go one time only. During her first visit she met the second prince, she didn't like him as he kept teasing her brother, she though how her brother was able to bear with him; at that time, they were sitting outside for the tea time when the fourth prince came with the nanny for a walk. The adorable child spent some time with then Ishmael had to leave with Oswald, leaving the two alone. They spent the time playing outside, reading a book and she would always tell him about her life in the countryside; in one week they become close friend and for the last week she came to play with him.

Lacie looked at the boy next to her, the smallest thing made him this happy.

"Then I will give it to you" she put the crown on his head.

"Really, Thank you"

"Your very welcome" really what a sweet child.

"Can you make another one for nii-Sama" Walter asked.

"Hmm, for Ishmael-Sama?" she really doesn't want to make anything for him.

"No" he shakes his head.

"Then for who?..." Lacie asked then remember that Walter had spoken before about his third brother who she didn't met before; from his talk it seems that he is close more to the third brother compare to the other two.

"You mean prince Eugene?" Walter nods his head

"You must really love your nii-sama"

"Yeah, I love him"

"But I don't think a flower crown will suite your nii-sama, so why don't give him flowers to decorate his room" she is not sure if he will take even.

"Okay"

"Then let's look for different flowers, these are small and can't be used" Lacie stood up and held her hand out to Walter who took it happily, she left her maid with the nanny and told her they will return soon so they should prepare the tea and the snacks for them.

Lacie herself didn't know the area so she doesn't plan on walking much inside.

"If you find any flower tell okay"

"Hai, onee-chan"

 **In the same time**

Prince Eugene has arrived in the garden but found it empty, only two maids at the table. As the nanny saw him coming she bowed along with the maid.

"Wasn't Walter here?" he asked them as there is no sight for him or the girl.

"Your highness, the prince went with lady Baskerville play, and will return soon" the maid showed him the way.

He frowned "Without any guard with him" he asked the nanny, who become nervous she know how the prince cared for his little brother, and now he was playing away without any follower with him, she bowed lower.

"Please forgive me, now I will go to search for him" as she moved, Eugene stopped her.

"No need, I am going to him, but don't make it happen next time.

"Hai" and he left the bowing servants to worry by themselves, he doesn't like to keep the servants when he spends with his brother.

 **Inside the small forest**

"It's great we were able to find these flower, and its good we didn't have to go deep inside, nee Walter"

"Hai" when there are alone they speak freely to each other, they are collecting flowers they found as soon as they entered the small forest

"Let's see…. I think this is enough for a small bouquet, what do you think Walter?" she turned to look at the young prince but didn't find him next to her.

"Walter...where did you go? Lacie panicked a little.

"Nee-chan, I am here" she walked faster toward his voice to see him standing under one of the trees.

"Jeeh, don't scare me like that" she hugs the small boy to her.

"I am sorry, but look" she looks at what he is referring to find a small bird on the ground, she moved and hold the small bird in her hand, then looks up.

"Ah, look up it must have fallen from the nest" the nest was high in the tree, and there are two small birds inside.

"Poor thing, the bird is separated from his family" the young prince become sad.

"Don't worry, I can return it up to his nest" Lacie ruffled his hair.

"You can?" he looks at her with his small eyes.

"Leave it to me, but promise don't move and hold these flowers; we came to search for them right?"

"Okay, I promise" she hands him the flower after she tied it with her hair ribbon to make it easy for him to hold it. Then she took off her shoes and stood barefoot, keeping the bird inside her pocket until she climb up. Climbing at tree is an easy task for her.

"Here I go"

Taking one glance at Walter she started climbing up.

" _Maa, if oka-sama were to see me, she will cry for sure"_ Lacie giggled as she imagines her mother reaction, once she reaches the top, she take out the small bird and put him in the nest with rest.

"Your back with your family now, don't fall again"

Looking down at Walter, "I am coming down now"

"Be careful" his worried expression is really cute in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I am used to climbing trees; this is an easy thing"

"But…."

"I am almost there…." As she is climbing down her leg slips by the fabric of her dress making her lose her balance falling down.

"Kyaa…"

"Onee-chan" Walter screams.

In one moment everything happened so fast; she felt herself hit something but didn't feel any pain as she felt the hold of some one. In the same moment Prince Eugene was near when he heard the voices, the voice of his little brother and the voice of a girl. He hurried in his steps when he saw the girl falling down, luckily he was able to catch her but the impact is strong that knocks them down.

Lacie opens her eyes, to find herself enveloped in the arms of someone; she raise her head to stare at a pair of blue eyes, the same pair stares at her face. Eugene found himself staring at the girl face, mesmerized by her beauty. A pair of purple eyes that draw him, a white pale skin that shine under the sun and the black hair the same as her brother.

"Nii-sama" Walter calls to him. Lacie was lost for a moment, but at his voice she got up immediately, getting up allowing Eugene to get up. As soon as Lacie sits up Walter hugs her.

"Nee-chan" the young prince is crying, Lacie hugs him back trying to calm him down.

"I am sorry, I scared you" for a moment she forgets about Eugene, focusing on the little one in her arms

"But look I am fine, I didn't get hurt, here look" she moves him back a little to see his face and clean his tears. Eugene kept staring at this scene, for the first time in his life he sees a girl climbing tree. Lacie felt a strong gaze on her, when she turn she meet the prince eyes.

"Thank you very much for saving me" Lacie bows to him still holding Walter, she just heard him call this person Nii-sama, so he must be the third prince. At her voice Walter looks up to look at his brother.

"Nii-sama" Eugene looked at them both, as he sighs.

"Walter, you should not go deep inside the forest alone to play, and if you wanted to go you should take someone with you; what if something happened to you?"

"I am sorry" at the words of his older brother Walter looks down, Eugene is not angry but it would be too late if something happened to him.

"Excuse me your highness, Walter-sama came her to collect flowers to give to you, his older brother; I don't think this is the right words to be said to him"

Eugene looks at Lacie as she specks, looking directly into his eyes, as he opens his mouth to reply, she complete her words not giving him a chance.

"And he is not alone I am with him, if something were to happen I will protect him no matter what" Eugene looked at the situation and felt as if he is bullying them.

"Walter, come here" Eugene waves his brother to come to him.

Walter looks hesitant but came to stand on front of Eugene.

"I am not angry at you, I just want you to be careful; but it seems that came the wrong way, so where is the flower?"

Hearing these words Walter face light up, he hold the bouquet that he's been holding all the time.

"For you Nii-sama"

"Thank you" he takes it from the small, standing up to pat his head making the child more happier. Lacie smiles happy for Walter, the small one looks really happy. At first she got angry but after the exchanges she heard, she know that he only was worried for the safety of his younger sibling which is a normal thing.

"And you are?"

"Eeh?" this question is directed to her, she immediately got up to introduce herself; but luck is not on her side today as moved fast without balancing herself properly.

"You really fall a lot, aren't you" and again she is in his arms, this time he is looking down at her, with a small smirk on his face.

"I am sorry, please excuse me" she moves away from his embrace and steady herself.

"I apologies for not introducing myself, my name is Lacie Baskerville; once again I would like to give my gratitude for saving me" Eugene looks at Lacie, just a moment ago she was chewing him out for his words, now she stood for formal greetings; as he looks her up and down he noticed something.

"Your barefoot…."

"Eeh,… ah please pardon me I will put my shoes on" as she turns away, dusting her dress.

"Nii-sama, you know we found a small bird here who fall from the tree; look; Lacie onee-chan returned him to his family"

"Is that so?"

"Hmm" Eugene understood the situation, but this is the first time he sees a girl climbing a tree, even if he is not associated with girls, he attended some gathering where the girls would surround him, it's like he care though.

"Your highness…." Lacie voice broke him from his thoughts, "could it be that your hurt somewhere?"

"I am fine, its nothing" at his assurance Lacie smiles in relief.

"What about you?"

"Thanks to you I am unharmed" without any notice, Eugene moves his hands to take out a leaf stuck between her hair. This sudden action surprised Lacie as she stood frozen in her place.

"You had this in your hair"

"T..Thank you" she thanks him with a small blushes on her face, this expression is very cute in Eugene eyes, suddenly he notices his little brother looking at them quietly he cleared his throat.

"Then let's head back"

"Hai, Walter-sama lets go" she took his small hands in hers following the older prince.

Eugene walks in front, looking back behind Lacie and Walter are a little behind.

" _Maybe I walked a little fast"_

The prince slowed down until the three were walking next to each other, Lacie sent him a smile understanding what he did, and Eugene looks away from her feeling bashful.

* * *

So this is the end of chapter 1, please feel free to comment so I can know if you like it or not to help me decide if I should continue with it.

And for those who don't know the manga, look for it you will not regret it

I am looking forward to your comments


End file.
